Conventional lacrosse sticks have a head portion which defines an opening within which is mounted a net to form a ball pocket. In the past such stick heads have been formed of wood and other materials. More recently, plastic heads are customarily used. Some plastic heads have inwardly directed tabs which carry side wall lacing on which are mounted the webs or nets which act as ball pockets.
Players often desire to tune their stick heads, i.e., adjust the pocket to their own individual preference as baseball players often do with baseball gloves. However, in past constructions, because of the nature of the construction and stringing, it has been difficult to positively tune pockets to an individual player's taste and to maintain the pockets in desired position. The players cannot make changes in the lacrosse stick frame without violating the National Collegiate Athletic Association rules. They can, however, change the stringing to meet their individual preference.